Life For A Life
by Hxcl0serrr
Summary: In search of their mother two sister hunters team up with Sam and Dean in search of not only their parents but the truth behind what's really going on. (Dean x OC)
1. INTRO

_**A/N: Hey everybody! I've been working on this for some time now and I have to say that I am actually pretty happy with the way this came out. At the introduction of each story I write I like to inform my readers that I do have an instagram account specifically for all of my stories that I write. It includes when I will be updating each one and what my OC's look like etc. if you'd like give it a follow to stay tuned the handle is hardcorel0serrr (the o in loserrr is actually a zero). Or you can just wait...and wait...and wait for me to update. I just want to thank you for giving my story a chance. It means a bunch to me. Enjoy!**_

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The brunette sighed as she walked over to the door of her motel room. She looked through the peephole and immediately sighed, to be greeted by a woman with long curly light brown hair and brown eyes looking back at her through the peephole. The darker haired woman pursed her lips as she looked at the bed that she had been sleeping in the past three days.  
Why the hell was she here? Why didn't she call first? Better yet how did she even know where she was?  
"Cordelia, I know you're in there. I just saw you." The woman sighed as she shifted uncomfortably. "I have food." Cordelia raised an eyebrow and unlocked the door and poked her head out.  
"Whatcha got?" Cordelia asked as she suspiciously eyed the seemingly foodless woman. The woman faked a smile as she pulled out a bag of Whataburger from behind her back.  
"Patty melt with no onions and large fries."  
Cordelia snatched the bag of food and opened the door. No drink? The best thing about being in Texas was that they had Whataburger.  
"In that case, get in loser." The woman walked in as she rolled her eyes.  
"Gee sis. No, 'Welcome in. I haven't seen you in a while, I missed you.'?" Cordelia stared blankly at her sister as she stuffed her mouth with French fries. Man, those fries were so good.  
"You're the one who left me and Mom, Regina." Cordelia replied flatly. Regina sighed as she threw herself on to the bed as Cordelia continued to stuff her mouth. Regina mentally kicked herself.  
How could she not see that coming? Of course Cordelia was going to throw that in her face, she was angry with her even though it didn't show yet but it was bound to happen eventually and for some reason, she didn't prepare herself. She wished she got herself Whataburger too with how good Cordelia made it look and to maybe even possibly avoid the situation.  
"Why are you in Round Rock of all places, Delia?" Regina asked as she avoided her older sister's gaze by staring up at the ceiling. Cordelia said nothing and silence continued to fill the air as she continued eating.  
She didn't owe Regina an explanation to anything so she wasn't going to give it to her.  
"Why are you here?" She questioned after she finished her burger. Regina sat up as she pushed her curly hair back even though it was already pushed out of her face. Cordelia raised an eyebrow because for as long as she could remember, Regina always played with her hair like that when she was nervous. She wondered what she could possibly be nervous about and why she even came so she pressed on, "You gonna spit it out?"  
After a few moments Regina sighed heavily and opened her mouth to speak. "Mom kind of texted me," Regina whispered.  
This caught Cordelia's attention because not only did she spend the past three days in Round Rock, Texas looking for her mother but she spent the past two months looking everywhere for her. Every lead she had, led her to a dead end. She called and called left text after text, voicemail after voicemail. Not once did she ever pick up or respond to her attempts, but she texted Regina. Regina, the sibling who left them three years ago. All because she ran off with some jack ass she met while working on a case? Cordelia couldn't help but tremble with rage with each thought. **_She_** was the one who stuck by her mother's side all this time. **_She_** was the one who had to take care of their mother when their father died. _**She**_ was the one who was always there, **NOT** Regina. Her.

"Delia?"  
Cordelia chuckled as she dropped her head, shaking it. She glared at the floor. She was so angry and confused. "I've been looking for her for two months. Two fucking months. Did you even know I hadn't seen her in that long, let alone hear from her? Did you know that I've blown up her phone every single day for no one to pick up? Not once! I stopped calling these past three days because I figured that I was searching for a body!" Cordelia looked up and the look on Regina's face said it all. She had absolutely no idea. Of course she didn't know that their mother was missing.  
This angered her even more. Why would her mother contact her if she didn't even know what was going on? Infuriated, Cordelia continued. "I searched almost all over the damn map and I couldn't get a single call back. A body Regina, I've been searching Round Rock for a damn body. You left. You left us, your family, for a pretty boy back in Sacramento. Tell me, why is it that Connor isn't with you now, huh? Things not work out between you two? Did you even think about us at all? Not once did you ever look back at me and Mom because you were too busy screwing him! I was there for Mom when Dad died, but you, Regina…where the fuck were you besides in that douche bags bed? You didn't even show up for dad's funeral. You didn't even call me to tell me you weren't coming when I told you. Why did she text you? Someone who's been M I fucking A for the past three years. Seriously, why are you even here? Someone who couldn't give two shit's about u-"A slap across her face interrupted Cordelia's accusations. Regina stood over her older sister with tears in her eyes. Cordelia clenched her teeth so hard, she felt like they were going to break. She wanted to hit her back but resisted, realizing fighting wasn't worth it. She avoided looking at Regina. If her mother went as far enough to contact Regina to bring them together, she must have been in trouble. She hated to admit it but she also hated fighting with her younger sister.  
"I give a shit. I gave a shit when Dad died, but I just couldn't bring myself to go or to call. And funeral? Is a hunter burial what you call a funeral? I didn't want to hunt anymore Cordelia because I was scared I would lose all of you and look what happened to Dad, he's dead and he's never coming back." Cordelia looked up and the tears in Regina's eyes began to spill. "We've been on the road since you were 6, that made me 3 year's old living motel to motel. We never had a home Cordelia. I obviously give a shit now because I'm here, you ass! Just shut up and listen to me for once, please." Cordelia's eyebrows furrowed. She desperately wanted to hold her sister and let her cry into her shoulder, but feelings like that showed signs of weakness and she wouldn't let anybody see that she was weak. Deep down she was glad her sister was there. She worried about her and there wasn't a single day in the past three years that Regina didn't cross Cordelia's mind. She missed her sister. Regina used her sleeve to wipe her wet cheeks. Her eyes were already getting puffy. With a sigh Cordelia mumbled a 'Sorry.' which caused Regina to give a forgiving smile. Cordelia's apologies were rare to come by since she hardly liked to admit she was wrong so when she apologized Regina accepted.  
"She tell you where she was?" Cordelia questioned,  
"All the text said was to find you at this motel then to find John Winchester at Blackwater Ridge; Lost Creek Colorado. Any idea on who this John Winchester is?" Regina replied as she showed Cordelia the text on her flip phone.  
"John Winchester? That's dad's friend…" Cordelia recalled. She only met the man twice and one of the times was after her father died since he died on a hunt with him. She knew little to nothing about the man except that he had two boys. The only thing Cordelia could think of was that their mother and John Winchester joined each other to find whatever it was that killed their father and they were in trouble. Regina shrugged as she shoved her phone back in her jean pockets.  
"I have no idea who that he is." Cordelia sighed at her sister's cluelessness. "Not one clue. Is he hot?"  
Cordelia ignored her last comment as Regina snickered, trying to make light of the current situation they were in. It was almost as if what happened just minutes ago, never happened.  
"It'll be about a sixteen hour drive, so we should be there by 8 am." Cordelia began packing her things as Regina shadowed her around the motel room.  
"You mean we're leaving now?"Regina questioned. Cordelia nodded. "Shouldn't we, you know, rest up first? That's a really long drive Cordelia. We should rest; wake up with a clear head and all. Mom could be in serious trouble Delia." She tried to reason as Cordelia continued packing her clothes. By the look of the bags under Cordelia's eyes, Regina could tell that she already had a hard time sleeping for a while.  
"Exactly, which means we need to get there as soon as possible." Regina sighed in defeat, realizing she wasn't going to win this argument and began helping her gather her things.

"Thank you, Miss Winter Bottom. We hope you enjoyed your stay." Cordelia waved a goodbye at the woman at the front desk as she walked out of the building with Regina behind her. Regina snatched the blue credit card out of Cordelia's hand and studied it as they walked over to a black 1970 Pontiac GTO. Regina snickered.  
"Michaela Winter Bottom, really Cordelia?" She teased. Cordelia scowled as she mimicked Regina.  
"Michaela Winter Bottom, really Cordelia." Regina stopped snickering and glared.  
"You're stupid."  
"You're stupid."  
"Cordelia, stop!"  
"Cordelia, stop."  
"I mean it! Stop it! You're so childish."  
"I mean it, stop it. You're so childish."  
"I'm Cordelia and I'm a moron."  
"Shut up and get in the damn car." Cordelia growled as she threw a couple of duffle bags in the backseat before she got into the driver's seat. She closed the door and began grinning as she rubbed the steering wheel before starting the car. Regina scowled as she got into the passenger's side, slamming her door.  
"I still cannot believe Dad gave his car to you." Regina mumbled as she rolled her window down.  
"Hey! Be gentle. She's sensitive." Cordelia pouted as she did the same.  
"More like ready to fall apart."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing!"

It had been eleven hours into the drive, and it was about the three in the morning. Regina was fast asleep next to Cordelia. The negative thoughts began to gnaw at Cordelia as she tried to remain focused on the road. What if she was too late getting to her mother? What if Regina got hurt on the way? What if they find the thing that killed her father? What would she do? There were so many questions she had and none of them answered. It was irritating. Her hair whipped around as she continued to drive down the road. Both windows down and the cool air sent shivers down her spine. Seeing Regina shiver, she decided to roll up the windows. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it less of a mess and not so much in her face. She couldn't help but worry. She sighed and turned the radio on to drown out the thoughts that wouldn't stop eating at her. She had to prepare for the worst.  
 _"She's got a smile that it seems to me_  
 _Reminds me of childhood memories._  
 _Where everything_  
 _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky,"_

In the corner of her eye, she glanced at the sleeping woman next to her and smiled. Cordelia looked back at the empty road in front of her as she pressed slightly harder on the gas pedal.

 _"Now and then, when I see her face_  
 _She takes me away to that special place_  
 _And if I'd stare too long_  
 _I'd probably break down and cry"_

With a grin Cordelia began to sing along as she sped down the road, forgetting her worries for just a few minutes.

 _"Whoaaaa Whoa Whoa_  
 _Sweet child O' mine_  
 _Whoa oh oh oh sweet love of mine"_

After the song had finished her phone began to ring. Without looking at the number she answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Delia?" Cordelia's eyes widened as she recognized the voice on the other line.  
"Delia, baby, it's mom."


	2. WINDIGO

_**A/N: Hey guys! Back with chapter 2! It may seem a little long but I thought it came out nicely. I've already outlined how I want the next 5 chapter to go so I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Please, please review! It gives me confidence when you tell me how good I'm doing and helps me when I'm given constructive criticism. Also in case any readers aren't able to get to my instagram account for any reason these are what the characters look like if you get the chance to take a look. Cordelia-Emmy Rossum. Regina-Nina Dobrev(with her longer hair) Deanna-Marisa Tomei and Morgan (Cordelia's dad)-Colin Firth**_  
 _ **Thanks again everyone!**_

* * *

She was tired, exhausted. The only thing keeping her awake was the short conversation that had taken place just moments before. No, not even a conversation. Just an 'Its Mom' and random coordinates. Cordelia nervously bit her lip.  
Thirty five minus one eleven.  
She must have repeated that over a hundred times already.  
"You alright Delia?" Regina yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Cordelia quickly glanced at her now awaken, still sleepy, sister.  
"Yeah, yeah, no. Everything's good. Go back to sleep." She turned her attention back to the road and turned on the radio. Regina smiled.  
"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darling you give love a bad name!" Cordelia screamed along to the song as Regina chuckled.  
"So much for going back to sleep." Regina joked as Cordelia bobbed her head along to the song.  
"Come on Reg, you love Jovi! Sing with meee! Shot through the heart and you're to blame! You give love, a bad name!" Regina grinned knowing she couldn't resist.  
"I play my part and you play your game! You give love a bad name!"  
"You give loveeee a bad name!" they sand together before laughing at each other.  
"Oh Delia, I missed your goofy ass." Regina giggled. Cordelia's grin slowly turned in to a small smile as Regina realized what she said. The song finished and Regina covered her flushed cheeks as she began playing with her brown curly locks as Cordelia continued to drive. "Aren't you tired?" Regina questioned."You must be."Cordelia simply shrugged as she continued driving.  
"I mean sure, but we need to find Mom first…"Cordelia trailed off as Regina raised an eyebrow.  
"Pull over."  
Cordelia scoffed. "What? No." She had been driving for twelve hours now. There was no way she was going to stop. What more was four more hours?  
"Cordelia, do not fight me on this. Pull over. I don't want to die because you're tired. I'll drive, you sleep." With a sigh of defeat Cordelia nodded and pulled off to the side of the road. The sisters switched seats and Cordelia pulled a jacket from the backseat before wrapping herself. She hated to admit it but the exhaustion was taking over. Starting the car, Regina smiled at the older sibling. Cordelia's brows knitted together. The short phone call from earlier shouldn't be kept from the younger sibling and before she fell asleep, Regina should know about it. Focusing on the road, Regina shifted uncomfortably.  
"Reg," Cordelia started as she pushed her hair back.  
"What's up?"  
"Mom called me earlier." Regina pursed her lips together.  
"I know." She mumbled as she continued to focus on the road. "I was awake." Cordelia scoffed, slightly upset that Regina had said nothing. "Delia," Regina started.  
"Whatever, just don't crash my car." Cordelia closed her eyes as she heard her sister let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Mom!?" Cordelia called as she squinted through the fog. The woman had her back towards her. As she walked closer, Cordelia began to realize the woman in front of her wasn't her mother at all but her younger sister. "Reg, where's mom?" she touched her sister's shoulder. Regina began mumbling. "Reg?" The younger sister turned around "Regina!" Cordelia cried as she stared at her sister in horror. She was eyeless and blood filled the empty sockets and ran down her face. Regina sobbed.  
"Why didn't you help me Cordelia!?" she screamed. Cordelia began pulling at the roots of her hair as she sobbed, clenching her eyes shut.  
"Cordelia," a voice whispered making her open her eyes. She was now in a house. A house that felt familiar but one she didn't recognize. Confused, she began walking up the stairs and walked in to the first room to the right. Upon entering, she noticed masculine figure standing over a crib that was placed in the center of the room. Cordelia squinted as he held his arm over the baby. A few moments later, a thin woman with shoulder length brown hair came running in, through Cordelia, as soon as the baby began crying. Cordelia recognized the woman and gasped as she inched closer to the woman. "Mom?"  
"You leave my baby alone you bastard!" The man clicked his tongue as he faced the two women.  
"Now, now Deanna, you know I can't do that." His eyes glowed yellow. He held out his hand towards Deanna and she flew in to the wall. Cordelia's throat felt tight. She wanted to scream out for her mother, but nothing came out. Deanna's body followed in the direction of the stranger's hand. Cordelia stared in horror as her mother was now on the ceiling, clearly struggling. Eventually Deanna's movements ceased.  
"Deanna!?" A familiar voice called. Cordelia's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice belonging to her father. The yellow eyed man grinned as he looked down at the baby.  
"Hush child, it will be time soon" And with a snap of his finger he disappeared. A man with wavy short brown hair walked in. The baby in the crib continued to cry. He smiled lovingly as he shushed the baby, patting her chest. Something dripped on his shirt and red dripped on to the baby causing him to look up. Cordelia did the same, remembering that her mother was pinned to the ceiling. Red seeped through her white tank top around her stomach and blood continued to drip down.  
"Deanna, no!" the man screamed as Cordelia cupped her mouth. Fire began to surround Deanna and eventually began to engulf her as the man grabbed the baby and ran out of the room. Tears streamed down Cordelia's face as she watched the flames devour her mother. She tried to scream but nothing but air came out.  
"Cordelia," her mother whispered before being completely devoured.

* * *

"Cordelia. Cordelia, come on wake up." Cordelia shot up, panting. "Delia, what's wrong?"She looked over at her concerned sister.  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a fucked up dream." Regina eyed her sister suspiciously but nodded.  
"Well, we're here and looks like we got company." Cordelia raised an eyebrow as they pulled up behind a nice 1967 Impala.  
"Nice car." Cordelia admitted.  
"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts." The man in the royal blue button down and brown leather jacket said to the pale girl with dark shoulder length hair. He turned his attention to the Pontiac. Regina and Cordelia stepped out as the man whistled. "That's a pretty little thing." He stated as Cordelia brushed past him, ignoring his comment.  
"'Scuse me pretty boy."  
Cordelia mumbled as she brushed past a tall man in an orange plaid button down with a brown coat over it. He pushed back his shaggy hair and let Regina through. The sisters made their way in to the woods and with a sigh, Regina stopped Cordelia.  
"Are you sure you're alright? You've been quiet." She questioned. Cordelia sighed and turned to face her sister, only to see the group from earlier walk up behind her.  
"Fuck!" she mumbled.  
"Hey, what are you two doing out here?" The older man of the group asked.  
"Mind your business old man." Cordelia snapped as she grabbed Regina's wrist. The pretty boy with shaggy hair from earlier walked ahead of the older man.  
"What coordinates are we at?" He asked as the man behind him pulled out his GPS. Cordelia caches a quick glance of N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.  
She pulled Regina along and whispered in her ear.  
"Thirty five minus one eleven." Regina nodded as they continued with the group behind them. The sisters quickened their pace to distance themselves from the group of five.

* * *

Eventually the sisters came to a stop as they viewed the torn up campsite.  
"Think it was Mom and this John guy?" Regina asked in a hushed tone. Cordelia shook her head.  
"No way, Mom's too smart to get caught like this by whatever did this." The tent was torn open and bloody with supplies scattered everywhere.  
"Haley! Over here!" Cordelia let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" She mumbled as the pale girl began looking around.  
"Tommy?" She called as she dropped her backpack. She began searching the campsite, calling the same name. The pretty boy tried shushing her, explaining that something might still be out there in the woods. Cordelia rolls her eyes as she tries walking off, only to be stopped by the man who had complimented her car earlier.  
"What are you two doing out here and who are you?" he asked harshly as pretty boy comforts the girl known as Haley, who just found a bloody phone.  
"What business is it of yours?" Cordelia questioned.  
"Well looks like we're going in the same direction." He raised a brow. Smart ass.  
"Cordelia, he's right..."Regina trailed as Cordelia shot her sister a glare.  
"Help! Help!" A voice cried. Regina was the first to run to aid whoever was crying for help and everyone followed after. "Help! Somebody!" The group of now seven looked around to see no one.  
"Wasn't it coming from here?" Regina asked as Cordelia nodded. Everyone tried to listen closely, waiting to see if the person would cry for help again. Silence. Cordelia was the first to head back to the campsite, feeling uneasy. The bags the strangers had left were gone.  
"All of your things are gone." She stated as she looked around. Something was off.  
"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." The old man said, shaking his head.  
"What the hell is going on?" Haley questioned.  
"It's smart, it wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Pretty boy answered. This made Cordelia raise an eyebrow.  
"It?" she asked, slightly amused as the man looked at her, clearly annoyed.  
"Yeah, you mean someone, some nut job out there. just stole our gear." Cordelia smirked knowing that the man meant what he said. That's when she realized that the two men were hunters working a case. The tall one was getting impatient and asked his companion to speak in private. As the two headed a little ways from the group, Cordelia followed. Although she could't hear much of the conversation, she picked up the word 'Windigo' which had peaked her attention.  
"A Windigo huh?" She chimed in. The two men looked at her as the tall one sighed. "I think it's time for introductions. I'm Cordelia. The ditz over there is my little sister Regina." The two men exchanged glances and the shorter one spoke up.  
"I'm Dean, this is my little brother, Sam."  
"Little? Hah! That's an understatement." Cordelia laughed as Dean rolled his eyes. Sam scoffed, clearly not finding the joke funny, as he walked past Cordelia to address the group. "Hunter meets hunter. How convenient. Didn't even know their was a case here." Confused, Dean shook his head.  
"You? A hunter?" Cordelia winked before heading back to the campsite to join her sister, Dean followed behind her still shocked.  
"If you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam instructed.  
"One you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." The old man bit back.  
"Sir, what's your name?" Regina asked politely.  
"Roy. Who the hell are you?" He snapped.  
"i'm Regina, this is my sister Cordelia. Look, I think we all just need to relax." Roy scoffed.  
"No sense in talking to a dead man Reg." Cordelia said flatly.  
"Why you-"  
"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam tried reasoning as Roy steps in to his space.  
"You? Protect me?" I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Dean's eyes darted between Roy and Sam, nervously. Amused, Cordelia smirked and waited to see what happened next.  
"Yeah? It;s a damn near perfect hunter and it's smarter than you and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Cordelia slow claps as Sam shoots her a glare, not appreciating her sarcasm. Roy begins to laugh.  
"You know you're crazy right?" Cordelia stopped smiling and suddenly became serious as she took one last glance at the irritated Sam. She then looked over at Dean who was visibly more nervous than before.  
"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-" Sam was interrupted by Dean shoving him.  
"Chill. out." Dean warned. Cordelia pulled Regina to the side.  
"If you didn't know, we're dealing with a Windigo." Regina's eyes widened.  
"What!? What's one doing out here!? They're usually-"  
"Shh-hh! I know. We walked into a case without knowing anything...damn it. Do you remember those symbols? The one they used to protect from them?" Regina nodded  
"Yeah Anasazi symbols." The older sister smiled and nodded as the two rejoined the group.  
"You what's your name?" Cordelia asked the pale young boy.  
"Uh, Ben."  
"Right. Roy, Ben, we need to build a fire before it gets too dark. Haley, a big stick. A really big stick. Dean, Sam, if you will?" Cordelia ordered as Roy grumbled, doing what he was told. Regina and Cordelia walked to the edge of the campsite as Sam and Dean followed. Dean smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Where's that girl been all day?" He teased  
"Shut up Dean and listen up." She replied, annoyed.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Here's the plan,"

* * *

It was night time. Dean was seen drawing an Anasazi symbol in the dirt around the campsite while Haley poked at the fire. Sam was sitting at the edge of the campsite and Ben with Roy close to Haley. Regina and Cordelia stayed close to the edge of the campsite, a few feet from Sam.  
"What do we do now Delia?" Regina asked as Cordelia watched Dean go over to Sam. It seemed like the two really took care of each other. It was admirable. She watched as the brother's exchange a few words. At first the conversation led to an argument until their facial expression softened.  
"We finish the job Reg." Cordelia finally answered, not taking her eyes off Sam and Dean. Dean looked over and waved with a small smile.  
"But-"  
"It's what we do as hunters. We save people and kill the things that mean us harm." Regina sighed, accepting defeat until a twig snapped. Everyone jumped to their feet.  
"Help me! Please!" a man screamed. Dean readies his gun and Sam shines his flashlight around. Cordelia's eyes shifted around as she grabbed the hand gun out of the back of her waistband from her high waisted pants.  
"He's trying to draw us out." She warned.  
"So what? We're supposed to stay inside the magic circle?" Roy argued.  
"Help! Help me!"  
There was a loud grown and Roy points his gun at the sound  
"Okay, that's no grizzly." He admitted.  
"No shit!" Cordelia growled. Something runs past the group, making Haley shriek.  
"It's here!"  
Roy shoots at the rustling, misses, and then shoots again, hitting the Windigo.  
"I hit it!" He then runs off to see what he hit.  
"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean calls. He turns to Regina and Cordelia. "Do not let them outside of this circle!" Regina nodded as Haley grabbed a burning stick as a weapon.

* * *

It was now day time and Roy was still missing. Dean had just finished explaining what was going on to Haley and Ben. He held up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle and white cloth that he picked up.  
"We gotta torch the sucker." Cordelia shifted her weight from one foot to another and looked among the trees.  
"We should get going." Cordelia stated. Sam nodded and led the group. It was Sam followed by Regina, Haley, Ben, Cordelia then Dean. "So what are you doing here?" Cordelia asked as they walked.  
"Looking for our dad. He sent us here to work this case." Cordelia chuckled.  
"I'm looking for my mom. Any chance you dad's John Winchester?" She joked. Dean stopped and stared at Cordelia. Noticing he stopped, she turned to face him as her smile slowly fell.  
"Actually yeah. He is." Cordelia's eyes widened as she pulled her gun on him.  
"Whoa! Cordelia, what are you doing!?" He questioned as he raised his hands, Cordelia just stared and the rest of the group stopped as Sam pulled his gun on Cordelia  
"Put the gun down Cordelia!" Sam demanded.  
"Where is she?" Cordelia growled.  
"Delia what the hell are you doing? Put the gun down!" Regina cried.  
"Answer me!" Cordelia raised her voice.  
"Who!?" Sam questioned.  
"Deanna Crow! Our mother!" Dean continued to hold his hands up as he inched closer.  
"Cordelia, I swear, I don't know." He tried reasoning.  
"Liar! You just said your father, who happens to be John Winchester Regina, sent you here."  
"Cordelia, he did but he's been missing for a while. We're just trying to find him." For some reason Dean's voice eased Cordelia's mind a little bit and a part of her believed him. Reluctantly she lowers her gun as Sam does the same.  
"We'll come back to this." She decided. Dean frowned as Cordelia began leading the group

As they pass the trees, Cordelia notices claw marks and blood with broken branches everywhere.  
"The claw marks are too clear. Too distinctive. Almost too easy to follow. She mumbled.  
Growling.  
The group whips around as the trees rustle. Haley notices that something was dripping on her shirt and leaps out of the way. Roy's corpse lands right where she was standing. Regina kneels to examine him and she sighs, Sam helps Haley up, comforting her.  
"His necks broken." Regina mumbled as more growling was heard.  
"Okay, run, run, run, run! Go, go, go!" Dean hurried as the group takes off and Ben falls. Sam and Cordelia hurry back to help him up. When Cordelia looks up she realizes the group had split three and three. Haley's screams made the trio run faster than their legs could carry them. Sam stops running and picks up the Molotov cocktail, with the bottle being broken, Sam's eyebrows knitted together as he searched the area frantically.  
"Dean! Regina!"  
"Cordelia!" Regina cried in a different direction than earlier. Something told Cordelia not to follow the voice but her body had already forced her to take off running in that direction. Sam called for Cordelia and eventually his calls died down. Through the trees, Cordelia came to a halt.  
"Regina!" she called. Growling was heard right after as the bushes began to rustle and twigs snapped. Cordelia began running and came across a mine entrance stating 'WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL' Cordelia cursed herself as she ran in. Continuing to run, Cordelia looked back before bumping into someone. She whipped around as a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of her shoulders. Her face was close to his. She squinted through the darkness as she tried to make out who was in front of her. "Dean?" she whispered.  
"Yeah, it's me. Sam said you ran off. You okay?" Cordelia nodded.  
"Regina, is she okay?" Through the darkness Cordelia could see Dean smile.  
"She's with Sam and the others. We found Tommy."  
"So what are you doing all alone?" She questioned. Dean grinned and flashed the flare gun.  
"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch." Cordelia chuckled. "Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right! Bring it on baby! I'm feeling good!"  
"You want some white meat, bitch!? I'm right here!" Cordelia joined in as they ran looking for the Windigo. Dean grinned.  
"Nice!"  
The two came to a stop as they saw Sam shielding the group of four. The Windigo approaches them slowly, taking its time. For some reason, Dean hesitated. Cordelia quickly grabbed the flare gun from Dean.  
"Hey Ugly!" the creature turned to face her and she shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the Windigo goes up in flames.  
"Not bad." Dean mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

At the rangers station the ambulance begins to load up Tommy. Cordelia walks over to him with a grin.  
"So you're the one everyone risked their lives for?" He shrugged with a sheepish smile. He was shirtless and full of bandages.  
"Yeah, I guess that'll be me. And you are?" he extended his hand as Cordelia smiled at him, shaking it.  
"Cordelia Crow, nice to meet you Tommy." Tommy smiled as he looked for his sister.  
"Looks like my sister stole your boyfriend Miss Cordelia Crow." He pointed as Haley kisses Dean on the cheek,  
"He's not my boyfriend." She smirked as Dean catches her glance and smiles.  
"You sure about that?" Tommy teased as Haley walked over.  
"Thanks Cordelia," she mumbled.  
"Yeah, yeah. You be safe from all the monsters. Don't want to be back here to save your asses again." Cordelia joked as she left the ambulance. Regina and Sam sat with Dean on the hood of the Impala. Cordelia approached. "Man, I hate camping." She sighed.  
"You can say that again." Dean chuckled.  
"So Cordelia, your mom's missing too?" Sam asked. Cordelia nodded.  
"Said she's with your dad." She added.  
"We teaming up or what?" Dean questioned.  
"No offense Dean," Cordelia started as she started walking to the Pontiac. "You're both useless to us is you don't know where he is."  
"Ouch. What about we trade numbers in case someone finds them?" He chased after her.  
"Thanks but no thanks." Cordelia waved as she opened her car door.  
"At least let me take your car for a spin." She turned around facing him as he winked with a grin.  
"In your dreams lover boy." Cordelia laughed as she mimicked a kissy face. Dean's grin fell.  
"You saw that?"  
"Oh, I saw that." The brunette winked as she got in the car. "Regina let's go!" Regina walked over to the Pontiac and climbed in.  
"See ya never Deano, bye Sammy boy!" Cordelia called as she started her car.  
"It's…Sam." Sam trailed off as the Pontiac pulled out and drove off.  
"Girls." Dean scoffs.  
"Yeah, shut up. In the meantime, I'm driving."


	3. BLOODY MARY PT 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but I had a bunchhh of junk going on. I'll try to post more often. I decided to break this chapter up into two just because I felt like it was running a little long, I'm going to try and post the second half on the 25th. Sorry for the long wait. And shout out to BellaSingSong for your review! I'm glad you liked the story so far! Trust me I've been working on it! That's pretty much it, hope you all enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"Cordelia..."A voice whispered as the brunette walked down a familiar hallway. She rubbed her arms up and down, trying to get rid of the goosebumps that had surfaced. Betraying her instincts, she followed the voice. "Cordelia..." it called again from the other side of the door in front of her. After a few moments of silence the brunette took a deep breath and grabbed the door knob. Shutting her eyes, she slowly opened the door. Her breathing became shaky as the cold air from the room wrapped around her small frame. Hesitantly she opened her eyes, only to be met with bright yellow orbs burning into her light brown ones. A gasp escaped her lips as her body went stiff. The holder of the yellow orbs grinned and something about that grin sent shivers up her spine. It terrified her.  
"Hello there, beautiful." his hoarse voice whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ears. She shivered and immediately felt sick. "Sweet Delia. The truth is just waiting to come out." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. His grip was tight as he pulled her face closer to his. "And I will be waiting." Cordelia gritted her teeth as he began closing the space between them. She screamed in her head for him to stop and to get away but the words couldn't find their way past her lips. He tightened his grip causing her to wince. "Wake up." He whispered as he inched closer with a smirk. "Wake up." his warm breath touched her chapped lips. **"WAKE UP!"**

Cordelia shot up with a gasp. She looked at her sister who had a worried expression. Cordelia's head throbbed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" Her worried sister questioned as she eyed the shaken Cordelia. The older sister pushed her hair back as she pulled her knees to her chest. She sat there for a moment before nodding. Rubbing her arm, she looked around to see the two were in a motel parking lot.  
"Where are we?" Cordelia asked, as she lowered her knees from her chest.  
"Toledo, Ohio." Regina answered as she tossed a newspaper in her sister's lap. Cordelia grabbed the paper and began reading the article, circled in red.  
"Steven Shoemaker. Didn't know we were picking up random cases that don't lead us to mom." Regina shrugged. "So we're going to a morgue?"  
"Yeah, I think it's our best bet. Plus maybe mom wants us to work together, get used to each other y'know? We can't just act like nothings happening. If we do ignore it, innocent people will die." she mumbled. Cordelia scoffed and shook her head.  
"Where was that person three years ago." Ignoring her older sister's comments, Regina stepped out of the car.  
"While you slept, I made this." she added as she threw a black wallet at Cordelia. She examined the wallet and waved it around.  
"The hell is this?" she questioned as the younger sister motioned for her to open the wallet as she opened the door to the backseat. She shuffled around through bags as Cordelia opened the wallet to see a fake FBI badge and ID with an old picture. "Styx Rose, really?" Regina grinned as she finally pulled out two outfits from the backseat. Cordelia stepped out and mumbled under her breath.  
"If we're gonna play the part, gotta look it too." One of the outfits had a white ruffled shirt with a navy blazer and navy slacks with heels while the other had a regular white button down, black slacks, black blazer and flats. "Pick." Cordelia groaned as she stared at the two outfits in disgust,

* * *

 ** _Morgue 144_**

"Hey you," Cordelia called as she pointed at the Morgue Tech. She tugged on the collar of the white button down shirt as she shifted uncomfortably. Taking a quick glance at the empty desk next to the Morgue Tech she mentally sounded out the name in her head as he raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Feiklowicz around?" she questioned as she mentally applauded herself for not screwing up the name. The bald man shook his head as she rolled her eyes. "We're here to look at the Shoemaker corpse." The man raised his eyebrow once more.  
"And you are?" he eyed her suspiciously. She glanced at Regina as they both reached inside their blazers before flashing their fake badges,  
"I'm Serena Winter Bottom." Regina started, catching a 'are you friggen serious' look from her sister. "And this here is my partner-"  
"Styx Rose, FBI." Cordelia interrupted. Man, did it feel cool to say that. "You gonna show us the body or not." The man's eyes widened before turning his gaze behind the two.  
"Hey-o!" A familiar voice called as the surprised Cordelia quickly spun around to be greeted by the two familiar faces. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the Winchester brothers.  
"Can I help you?" the Morgue Tech asked.  
"Yeah, we're the, uh...med students." Dean answered, unsure.  
"Sorry?" Cordelia and the Morgue tech asked  
"Oh, Doctor Figla- Figlavitch-"  
"Feiklowicz."Cordelia corrected with a smirk.  
"Yes him, that one. Anyways, we talked to him on the phone, he uh...well we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse for our paper."  
"Well, he's out for lunch."  
This was almost too embarrassing to watch. Cordelia was internally cringing as Dean continued to try to convince the man to let them see the body.  
"Uh, look man. No." The Mourgue Tech mimicked rudely. Dean chuckles as he turns around to look at Sam.  
"I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear." He mumbled. This made the sister's snicker; Cordelia couldn't allow this to go on any further as Sam tried calming his brother down.  
"Now, now. You were going to let us see the body weren't you?" she asked as she flashed her fake badge to the boys. "Styx Rose, FBI."  
"That has to be the coolest name ever." Dean added with a grin as he looks at her badge, clearly impressed.  
"Let them see the body with us, these boys seem like they're working pretty hard for that A." she winked as she stuffed the wallet back in the inner pocket of her blazer.  
"Follow me." The Morgue Tech led the group to the morgue. Regina grinned at Cordelia as she gave her a thumbs up, approving of what she did for the boys. The older sister simply rolled her eyes. As they walked down in to the morgue, she felt a sharp pain on her foot, trying to hold in a yelp. She held her breath, realizing Dean had just stepped on her foot. He mouthed apologies as he held his hands up in defense. Frustrated, Cordelia shoved him in to the room making him bump into the Morgue Tech. Again he held up his hands in defense as the man turned around to glare.  
"Sorry man, lost my footing." Dean mumbled as the tech turned his attention to the covered body in front of him. Cordelia witnessed Sam push Dean saying something along the lines of 'What the hell man' making her snicker.  
"Now, the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Regina stated as she pulled out a pen and pad. The man pulled the sheet back, revealing Steven Shoemakers face. Cordelia's face twisted in disgust as she looked over Regina's shoulder.  
"They're practically liquefied." He stated, clearly intrigued by the situation.  
"Any signs of a struggle?" The man shook his head.  
"Besides his kid, he was all alone."  
"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked.  
"Doc's not sure, He thinks maybe it was a massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up there, that's for sure."  
Cordelia shrugged as she put on gloves and began to start her own investigation as he went on about capillaries bursting and such. She tilted both sides of the victims face in search of signs of struggle that may had been overlooked. She examined the eye sockets and ears as the bald man continued.  
"No stroke or aneurysm can make someone's eyes explode." She stated casually as she began taking off her gloves. The man shrugged  
"I'm not the doctor." Cordelia scoffed as she motioned to Regina to leave the building.  
"Bye boys, have fun with your paper." Cordelia waved.

* * *

"I think we should help them" Regina stated as she leaned on the car with her arms crossed. Cordelia shook her head as she looked down.  
"What is with you and wanting to help." Cordelia mumbled as she unbuttoned the first three buttons of her button down and shrugging off the blazer before throwing it in the backseat. She untucked her shirt as she leaned against the car as well.  
"We got the police report." Sam called as he waved it around.  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" Cordelia asked as she put her hair in a ponytail.  
"Working a case, same as you." he answered.  
"Look Samuel,"  
"Sam."  
"Whatever, I don't care. We got dragged in to your mess last time with that Windigo, but we call dibs." Sam stared down at Cordelia for a while as Dean tugged on his shoulder.  
"Delia. What did I say. We don't know what we're up against. They have the police report which can help. The more people, the more ground we can cover so we can figure out what the hell is going on." Cordelia scoffed at her sister as she crosses her own arms."We go to Shoemakers house. We'll interview his daughter while you both search the house for any clues. Got it?" The boys nodded as Cordelia got in the car,  
"We think it'd be easier to take one car." Dean added as he eyed the GTO. Cordelia sighed as she hung her head in defeat.  
"Whatever just get in." She mumbled. Dean pushed Regina out of the way as he jumped in the front seat, surprising the driver. She turned her head to look at him with a pout. "That's my sisters spot." Dean's grin fell as he pointed at the backseat as Regina and Sam got in.  
"But she and Sam are back there.." The back doors slammed as Regina shrugged. Cordelia started the car in defeat once again as Dean's grin returned as he shut his door.

* * *

"Can I drive her back to the morgue?" Dean asked as he bumped in to Cordelia, purposely. Cordelia shoved him back, almost causing him to fall as she shook her head. Entering the house the four looked around, noticing everyone was in black as they mourned Steven Shoemaker. Regina even picked up the picture to take a quick glance before setting it down. The attendees shot some looks at the group as they began to separate after Dean commented about being underdressed. Regina linked her arms in to her sisters and looked behind her to make sure the boys weren't around.  
"Dean's cute for you, bad boy biker type like you're in to" Cordelia shook her head  
"Hell no, Right now he's stuffing his face with cheese blocks." Surely enough they spotted Sam shaking his head as Dean waved with chipmunk cheeks, while small blocks of cheese peaked outside his mouth. The two couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The two girls made their way outside and noticed a girl with short dark flipped hair, being consoled by the people around her. "That's gotta be her." Cordelia stated as she pointed at the girl. Regina nodded as the two walked over.  
"Donna?" Regina called, causing the girl to look up.  
"Yes? Who are you?" Donna asked as she examined the two brunettes in front of her.  
We uh-sorry for what happened to your dad, he knew our parents." Cordelia explained as she put her hands in her pockets. "The stroke-"  
"I don't think she wants to talk about that right now." A girl with long brown hair snapped. Cordelia glared as Donna put a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"It's okay."  
"Before I was rudely interrupted," The girl shot Cordelia a death glare. "A stroke. Any symptoms? Dizziness, migraines?" Donna shook her head as a young girl about twelve turned around. She had long light brown hair with a crown braid.  
"That's because it wasn't a stroke.." she claimed as Cordelia tilted her head.  
"Lily, don't say that. I'm sorry she's just upset." Donna added as she hugged the small girl. Cordelia smiled warmly as she kneeled down to be eye level with Lily.  
"It happened because of me. I said it. I said Bloody Mary three times in the bathroom mirror." There was a pause as Cordelia put a hand on the girls hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
"Hey now, it couldn't possibly be your fault." she tried to comfort the child.  
"She took his eyes, that's what she does!" Lily continued.  
"That's not why Dad died, it's not your fault." Donna butted in.  
"Your sister is right Lily, there is no way it was Bloody Mary. You're dad didn't say it right?" Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry I asked, okay? We just wanted to give our condolences." Cordelia stood up, patting Lily's head with a smile before walking away.  
"Never seen you so caring and sensitive while working a case." Regina stated as Cordelia shrugged. The sister snuck up the stairs, bumping into Sam.  
Cordelia sighed out of relief as they turned into the restroom. Underneath her was a visible blood stain.  
"What did you find out?" He asked  
"Kid said Bloody Mary 3 times in a mirror and instead of hers, took his eyes," Regina stated as she looked around the room.  
"Bloody Mary legend, Dad ever find evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked Dean. I mean everywhere else all over the country, kids play Bloody Mary and as far as we know, nobody has died from it!" Dean shrugged  
"Maybe everywhere is just a story but here it's actually happening?" Cordelia walked off, thinking to herself. Could it be that they were at the place where the legend of Bloody Mary originated? She began to leave the restroom and step out into the hallway to keep watch. Something didn't feel right, But what? Eventually the others join her to go back down the stairs as the overprotective woman from earlier approaches.  
"What are you all doing up here?" she questioned.  
"We-we had to go-" Dean started as he pointed back at the restroom.  
"You're not family friends. You had weird questions, what was that all about? Tell me what's going on or I start screaming!" Cordelia flashed her badge, maybe having a little too much fun with it as she blankly stared at the girl.  
"Scream all you want, just know if you do, you'll be making a huge mistake." She mumbled before bumping in to the girl with her shoulder.

* * *

Cordelia sat in the car and waited for what seemed like forever until she was greeted by the annoyance next to her.  
"You okay?" He asked as she massaged her temples.  
"Yeah, yeah. No, I'm fine. I'm just annoyed. Feels like we're not getting very far." Cordelia laughed it off. Dean nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. For some reason her stomach began doing flips as be took back his hand.  
"I know what you mean, all part of the job." Cordelia nodded as she looked at Dean. "Any luck on your mom?" He questioned. She simply shook her head and shrugged.  
"It feels like she's playing these games with me..." She trailed off. "What about your dad?" Dean shook his head as his eyes locked with hers. Cordelia never gave him much of a good look until now. He was a handsome guy. He had kind eyes and a nice smile. Stupid, but funny. Her brown orbs searched through his green ones. She felt her face getting hot as she leaned in slightly, to her surprise he also leaned in. With their faces inches away Cordelia looked away, behind him and quickly turned her head as she noticed her sister and Sam approaching. "I'll uh, take you back to your car." She mumbled as she put her seat belt on. She could feel his stare burning in to the side of her face as Regina and Sam got in to the car.  
"What'd we miss?" Sam asked  
"Nothing, I'm just going to drop you and Dean off to your car, then we can meet up at the library to do some research. Sound good?" Sam and Regina nodded as Dean put on his seatbelt.

* * *

"Well, the library was a major bust." Regina sighed in defeat. Cordelia shook her head as she buried herself into the book in front of her. She noticed Dean constantly glancing back at her and when she would glace back he would look away as if nothing happened.  
"Here's a Laura who committed suicide in front of a mirror." She mumbled.  
"I found a Catherine, but no Mary." Dean added.  
"Jessica..."Sam mumbled in his sleep as he tossed and turned. Cordelia peeked from the book to her younger sister as she watched Sam with worry written all over her face.  
"Is he okay? Should we wake him up?" Regina asked. Dean looked up at her and then back at his brother, also worried.  
"No, Sammy needs sleep, even if it's a nightmare. He'll be okay." Dean trailed off as he looked at his brother. With a sigh, he closed his book. "His girlfriend, Jessica, died in a fire." He mumbled as he watched Sam struggle. The room went quiet for a few moments as Dean picked his book back up. Sam shot up, panting and sweating.  
"Why did you let me fall asleep...?" He asked Dean.  
" 'Cause, I'm an awesome big brother." Dean glanced at him before looking back at the book. "So what did you dream about?" He asked. Cordelia gave him the side eye, knowing Dean knew exactly what Sam dreamed about.  
"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam replied sarcastically as he rubbed his head. He sat up and looked at the girls and his brother. "Anything?"  
"Besides a whole new level of frustration? No, we've looked at everything. Only a few locals, a Laura and Catherine. Oh and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave but uh, no Mary." Dean said closing his book as Sam fell back on the bed.  
"Maybe we just haven't found it yet?" Regina suggested, hopefully as she grabbed Dean's book.  
"I've looked for strange deaths in the area, you know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. But there's nothing anywhere. Whatever is happening, well maybe it's not Mary." Cordelia shrugged as Dean put his head in his hands,  
"Maybe, maybe not but with four heads, I'm sure we'll get somewhere eventually." She chimed in as she patted Dean on the back, taking him by surprise. He jumped as he looked back at her. She forced a fake awkward smile which made him raise an eyebrow. Sam's phone began to ring as the two shared their awkward moment, before turning to Sam.  
"Hello?" He answered. In just a few moments his face flushes with concern as he looks at everyone else in the room, hanging up. "It's Charlie and Donna's friend Jill," he started. Cordelia opened her bag of chips.  
"Yeah? What about her?" She asked as she began stuffing chips in her mouth.  
"She's dead."

 ** _A/N: Woahhhh okay so there was so much dialogue in this chapter. So sorry you guys! Next chapter I'm gonna try and cut the dialogue back just a bit but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It actually ran much shorter than I thought too):  
 ** _Next one will be out in 4 days so be on the look out! Thanks again for reading and please pleaseee review!_**_**


	4. BLOODY MARY PT 2

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I am a couple days late! I had to plan for next weekend since I will be out of town which means no new chapter until next week): I'm so sorryyyy. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE. Thanks for reading, I love y'all (Yes I live in Texas, I can say y'all.)**_

* * *

"Was that the one checking Dean out when we were leaving Shoemaker's house?" Regina asked as she took a quick glance at Cordelia.

"Dude, the girl just died." Cordelia shout back with a glare. Regina held up her hands defensively as the two looked back at Sam as he nodded. "How about you two go talk to that Charlie girl and see if she can help you look around whatever-her-name-is room. We'll stay here and see what we can dig up." The boys nodded as Cordelia opened the door for them. Dean stopped to write something down on a piece of paper, before making his way towards the door.

"Call if anything." He whispered as he gave the older brunette a piece of paper. Cordelia nodded, not making eye contact with the older Winchester. When she finally looked up he smirked and brushed past her. Shutting the door she looked back at her sister who was grinning. Regina walked over to her older sister, snatching the paper out of her hands.

"Call us if anything," Regina overdramatically mimicked as she made a kissy face along with kiss noises, waving the paper in the air. Annoyed Cordelia shoved Regina on to the bed and grabbed her keys. "Hey, where are we going?" Regina asked as she stood up.

"To the Library." The older sister answered.

"But the computers-"

"I know, got any better ideas?" Cordelia asked as she plopped back down on the bed.

"No…but at least text Dean that way he'll call us…if anything" Regina batted her eyes. Cordelia sighed as she snatched her younger sister's phone and typed away on the keypad. "Hey! Why are you using my phone!?" Regina whined.

"Because.,I don't want them to have my number, you'll get a new phone later." Cordelia mumbled before tossing the phone back to her sister.

Regina groaned as she fell onto the bed, burying her face in the pillows. Cordelia laid back and sighed before closing her eyes.

'Don't fall asleep.' She thought.

'Don't fucking fall asleep' She hated to admit it but she was tired and eventually her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Delia, wake up." Cordelia groaned as she opened one eye. "Dean called." Cordelia shot up.

"What he say?" Regina sighed as she put Dean on speaker.

"She's awake now Dean, so what's up?" Cordelia glared at Regina and then at the phone.

"So what we got so far is Mary went after Jill because of this secret she had. She might have ran over this little boy and kept it a secret. We also went to Donna's house and it seems like Mr. Shoemaker may have killed his wife."

"How do you know this?" Regina questioned as none of it made sense.

"We put a black light to the back of each mirror where each person died in front of and well, a hand print and some names popped up. We researched the hit and run of the little boy and the vehicle description. Charlie recognized it as Jill's car. As for Shoemaker, his wife supposedly overdosed on sleeping pills according to Donna." Sam added

"So, he lied to his kids about their mom? What a piece of sh-"

"What do we do now." Regina asked, interrupting Cordelia's outburst.

"What else can we do?" Dean asked. Cordelia shot up and grabbed her leather jacket and keys.

"Meet us at the library as soon as you can!" Cordelia called. Regina hung up as the two rushed out the door.

"What's the hurry?" Regina asked as the two got into the GTO

"I got an idea."

* * *

"But Miss, please. This paper is literally half our grade. Without this paper, I'll flunk out of school and all my parent's hard earned money that they passed on to me in their will…" Cordelia looked down. "Will be…will be for nothing! All I ever wanted in life was to making them proud! Even in death I'm still disappointing them!" Cordelia wailed. The librarian sighed and patted the girl on the back.

"Make it quick, if anyone asks, I'm denying everything just please stop that crying, please!" Cordelia looked up with hopeful eyes as she held the librarian's hands.

"Thank you miss, thank you!" The librarian led the two girls to her desk and turned on her computer. She took one last glance before shutting the door to the small office. Cordelia then began typing away as Regina took a glance through the blinds.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked over to Cordelia. "A nationwide search?" she questioned as she looked at the computer as Cordelia hacked away in to the databases.

"Yup, NCIC, FBI, at this point any Mary dying in front of a mirror is something." Regina scoffed at her sister's statement.

"That's your idea? Hack your way into the system just to look for any Mary? If she's haunting the town she should have died here, not anywhere else and everywhere else in the world."

"The way the boys described Mary choosing her victims seems like a patter. With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run, they both had secrets where someone has died right?" Regina nodded. "Well you remember mom telling us folklore about it being bad luck to break mirrors because they reveal lies and secrets reflecting your soul?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, listen. Maybe if you've got a secret where someone dies, Mary sees it and comes after you!" Cordelia exclaimed. Regina's eyes widened in realization.

"Whether you're the one who summoned her or not." Cordelia nodded and looked up from the computer with a smile.

"Look at this." Regina looked down and on the screen was a woman laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. There was a bloodied handprint with the letters 'Tre' written in blood. Cordelia quickly printed the article and picture as the librarian knocked on the door.

"I don't mean to cut you girls short, but we'll be closing up here soon." Cordelia mentally cursed herself as she closed everything out on the computer.

"No worries ma'am, we're just finishing up!" Just as the librarian walked in Cordelia stood up.

"There's two fine gentlemen looking for you." Cordelia smiled and nodded as the two women quickly walked out of the office, bumping in to the Winchesters.

"Go, go, go!" Cordelia growled as she began pushing them out of the library. The four made it to the parking lot as Regina pulled out the pictures.

"Handprints look like this one?" She asked as she showed it to Sam and Dean. Sam looked up and nodded before reading the article out loud. "Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean added as he looked at Regina and Cordelia.

"Know what that means?" Cordelia asked with a smirk as she leaned on the Impala. Dean stood next to her as Sam and Regina walked over to the GTO. Dean and Cordelia observed to two in silence. At first everything started with smiles and laughter but eventually things got serious.

"They should be together." Dean mumbled. Cordelia looked at him as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" She questioned.

"They're similar I think. I don't know. Sam blames himself for what happened to Jessica. He needs a little good in his life and I think that's Regina." Cordelia's face dropped and for a brief second Dean noticed she had temporarily dropped her guard. "About what happened earlier,"

"What happened earlier?" Cordelia asked as she looked at him. Guard back up. Dean hung his head in defeat and with a small smile he looked back at Cordelia.

"Nothing."

* * *

 **FORT WAYNE, INDIANA**

"How did we get stuck in the car while they go talk to this detective?"Cordelia complained as she kicked her feet up as the sisters sat in the impala.  
"Don't let Dean see you do that to his seat," Regina added as she elbowed her older sister. Cordelia shrugged, staring at the ceiling. For some reason their mother crossed her mind and the sadness began to take over. "What's on your mind?" Regina asked noticing the change in Cordelia's mood. She didn't speak. Instead she remained silent. Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, Regina sighed. "If you don't want to talk about it then fine, you don't have to. Just know that I'm here for you Delia." Without looking at her younger sibling, Cordelia put her hand over her sisters and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The driver side door opened, making the two jump.

"Are your feet on my seat?" Dean asked as he squinted his eyes at Cordelia.

"Uh, no?" She replied as she slowly put her feet down.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just saw-"

"Dean, there's no time for this." Sam mumbled as he got in the passenger seat. Dean shot another glare at Cordelia before getting into the driver seat. "She was cremated but apparently Mary's family still has the mirror she died in front of so I'm going to call and see if they still have it." Dean started the car as Sam pulled out his phone. "Hi, Mr. Worthington?" Cordelia decided to tune out the rest as she continued to think about her mother. She wondered if she was okay. She wondered if John Winchester was with her and if the boys knew anything about what was going on or if they were as clueless as she was. Maybe when the case is over she'll ask. Maybe. Her eyes began to feel heavy. She hadn't gotten much sleep since the nightmares started. She finally shut her eyes, but remained conscious. As Sam talked away on the phone, Dean cleared his throat.

"Is Cordelia okay?" Dean asked Regina.  
"Yeah, she just hasn't been sleeping well since she started having nightmares; she won't tell me what they're about though. I worry about her sometimes" Cordelia mentally sighed. Of course Regina was worried about her. All she did was shut her out. But they were just nightmares and nothing more. Why worry Regina with something so silly? Isn't the older sibling supposed to worry about the younger sibling? Cordelia yawned and rubbed her eyes as she pretended to wake up. With a short stretch she caught Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror. "You get a little nap in okay?" a concerned Regina asked. Cordelia smiled with a small nod. Liar, she scolded herself. Sam sighed.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques." He looked back at the girls. "A store in Toledo."

"So, we have our Mary? Her spirit goes wherever the mirror goes?"Cordelia asked. Sam nodded.

"Her spirit is definitely tied up somehow."

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean questioned as he took a glance at Sam.

"Yeah, there is. When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." He answered.

"If the mirror she died from draws her spirit, it's the source. Regardless of her moving mirror to mirror. I say lets smash the bitch." Cordelia grinned. The group chuckled at her comment as Sam's phone began to ring. With a smile on his face Sam answers the phone.

"Hello?" His smile fell and was replaced with concern. "Charlie? Charlie what's wrong?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Charlie calm down, tell us where you are." Sam sighed as he hung up the phone. "We need to go to Charlie's school."

* * *

"We brought her here because?" Cordelia asked as she eyed the shaken Charlie with her head over her knees. Dean and Sam began covering every mirror, looking back at her. Dean sighs as he draws the curtains shut.

"Don't be insensitive Delia." Regina mumbled as Sam sat next to Charlie.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. You can open up your eyes Charlie, it's okay all right?" Charlie slowly looks up

"What happened Charlie?" Cordelia asked bluntly as she kneeled in front of her.

"What?"

"You know what,"

"Delia!" Regina cried.

"Donna said it" Charlie stumbled over her words.

"Not what I meant, you know what I mean. Your secret. Someone died. What happened?"

Regina stared at her sister in disbelief. Cordelia glanced at her sister and back at Charlie as she waited for her to speak.

"I…I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know?" Charlie started.

"No, she wouldn't know, she's never had one." Regina interrupted. Cordelia slowly turned her head to her sister.

"Wanna repeat that Reg?" Regina shrugged as everyones eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"You wouldn't know because you're an insensitive bitch and you've never had one." Regina shrugged again. Cordelia smirked.

"Well at least this insensitive bitch never ran out on-"

"Girls! Calm down!" Dean barked. "This isn't about y'all. We're trying to save Charlie, if you two wanna fight go fight outside!"

"Go on," Cordelia encouraged as she bumped shoulders with her younger sister.

"Well…one night at his house, we got in to a fight. I broke up with him and he got upset. He said he needed and loved me and said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now. I'm going to kill myself.' And you know what I said? 'Go ahead,' and I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him. I should have." Charlie put her face back on her knees and began crying again.

* * *

Silence filled the air as everyone boarded the Impala.

"It should be me." Sam started. Dean started the car and looked at his brother as he opened his mouth to say something.

"It can't be you Sam." Regina mumbled from the backseat. Sam raised a brow as he looked back at her "You told me your secret remember? Outside the library, that night…"she trailed off. "It should be me." Cordelia whipped around to look at her sister.

"No way!" She barked at the younger sister.

"I have a secret, not even you know Delia. It has to be me." Cordelia's eyes darted back and forth from the boys to her sister. The car was quiet as Dean began driving. "Delia," Regina called as she tried grabbing her sister's hand. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier…I just."

"Shut up, that's the 'I am probably going to die apology which you're not so just shut up." Regina listened and the remainder of the car ride was silent.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the shop and everyone piled out. Cordelia pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and began trying to pick the lock. The door opens and the four look around at the mirrors surrounding the room.

"Well, that's great." Cordelia mumbled as Dean pulled out the picture of Mary in front of the mirror "Let's split, we'll cover more that way." She suggested as she turned on her flashlight. "Dean with me Sam with Reg." Cordelia pulled on Dean as they began searching.

"You and her fight a lot?" Dean asked as Cordelia flashed the flashlight on the mirror next to him, blinding him.

"You ask questions a lot?" Dean rubbed his eyes as he shrugged.

"Maybe they've already sold it?" Dean calls throughout the store.

"I don't think so." Sam replied. Dean and Cordelia stop to look at each other for a split second before regrouping with Sam and Regina. Dean pulls out the picture to compare the mirror and nods.

"That's it." Dean mumbles as he looks at Regina

"You sure about this?" Sam asks. Regina glances at Cordelia who looks away. She sighs heavily and hands Sam the flashlight.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," Regina looks at Cordelia again who's face flushes with uncertainty and concern. Regina looks back at the mirror and picks up a crow bar and raises it. "Bloody Mary." Dean and Cordelia turn to see a light coming through the store.

"Shit, we'll check it out. Sam, don't you dare leave my sisters side." Sam nods and puts down the flashlight to pick up a hammer as Regina readies the crowbar. "Smash anything that moves"

Dean and Cordelia began crawling away, towards the front door. They see a headlight and Dean motions for Cordelia to stay put. She nods as she listens to the conversation going on outside.

"Hold it." She heard a man say, which she assumed was the police

"Woah guys, false alarm, I tripped the system." Dean tried to reason.

"And who are you?" Another voice asked

"I'm the boss's kid." There was a brief silence.

"You're Mr. Yamashiro's kid?" It took everything in Cordelia not to burst out laughing. Knowing her cue she snuck outside signaling Dean not to make it obvious.

"Like I said, I was adopted."Dean shrugged.

"Uh-huh.." the two officers cornered Dean.

"You know I really don't have time for this right now…" He punched one cop while Cordelia swept the other one off his feet. The officer fell to the ground, hitting his head.

"We make one hell of a team," Dean grinned as he held his hand in the air for a high five.

"Yeah, no." Cordelia walked past him, rushing inside. Dean realized she rushed in for a reason and quickly followed her. They noticed Cordelia's eyes bleeding as Sam tried smashing each mirror.

"He died because of you!" Regina's reflection growled. Cordelia stomped on the mirror with her foot and it shattered. She rushed to Regina's aide and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Regina nodded as her older sister carried her. Sam and Dean followed until they heard someone stepping on the shattered glass behind him. The group looked back to see a pale woman with long black hair covering her face, walking towards them.

"The fuck? What is this Samara from the ring?" Cordelia called as pain shot through her head. She set Regina down as the pain became stronger. Blood streamed down all four of their eyes. The pain was almost unbearable as it brought everyone down to their knees. Cordelia noticed a mirror she could grab and held it towards Mary as she watched her own reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! All those lives! You killed them!" Her reflection growled Mary began choking to death, eventually leading her to melt in to a pile of blood. Cordelia throws the mirror to her side and it shatters. She rolls over to her sister and smiles.

"Hey Sam?" Dean calls.

"Yeah Dean?"

"This has got to be like what? 600 years of bad luck." The group laughs weakly as they still try to catch their breath.

* * *

"So this is really over?" Charlie asks as she exits the Impala. Dean nods and smiles at her, shaking her hand through Sam's open window.

"I'm sorry I was a mega bitch Charlie, I don't know how to act around new people so I mean….you know what I mean, I'll try harder." Cordelia mumbled as she looked in the opposite direction. Charlie laughed. Regina hugged Charlie.

"And your boyfriend's death, wasn't your fault. No matter what you did, it probably couldn't have been stopped. Bad things happen and you should just try to forgive yourself." Regina said as she looked back at Sam with a small smile. Charlie nods and goes inside as Regina gets back in the car.

* * *

"Bye boys, maybe this time it'll be see ya never." Cordelia chuckled as she leaned on the GTO, waiting for Regina to get out of the Impala. Regina quickly joins her sister and waves as the boys get out of their car.

"You'll miss us." Dean grinned with a wink.

"Oh god no." Cordelia quickly got in the car as Regina laughed. Cordelia started the car and there was silence.

"So, what's the secret?" She asked as she pulled out of the library parking lot and started on the road. Regina shifted uncomfortably as she stared out the window.

"Why's it matter?" she asked with a shrug.

"Because it's eating you up inside now. Was it Connor's mom? Or maybe someone from a case we worked on?" Regina shook her head.

"It was Connor. I killed Connor." She mumbled. The car went silent. Connor was dead and the whole time Cordelia gave Regina so much shit for it. She must have really loved Connor for it to have affected her this bad. Then again, Regina wasn't cut out for the hunting life because her emotions always got the best of her. Cordelia cursed herself as she heard soft sobs coming from the passenger's side. Why did she have to push it? Why did she have to make Regina remember it all over again? Cordelia put a hand on her sister's shoulder only for it to be shrugged off. She had no idea how to comfort her sister so all she could do was mentally apologize.

'I'm so sorry Regina,' she thought.

'I'm so sorry…'

 _ **A/N:I can honestly say this was not my best work. I will write while I'm on vacation but, I will not be able to post again till next week so be on the lookout! Thank you so much for continueing to follow my story/favorite. I appreciate it so much. Sorry again for so much dialogue. I'll try harder to cut back! Please, please review, See ya next week!**_


	5. SKIN

_**A/N: Hi everyone, I know it's been soooo long. I've had a lot going on and lost touch of this story, I even took down the instagram account but from now on I'm going to try and post every Friday so yes another chapter is coming tomorrow as well! This chapter may seemed a little rush but it was slightly, it was hard to get back into the groove so understand this chapter isn't my best work. I just want to thank everyone for the kind PM's and to the people following this story. This chapter isn't all that great but it's a little something!**_ ** _I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

"You still mad at me?"  
Annoyed the curly haired brunette rolled her eyes at her older sister.  
"Delia, how many times do I have to tell you. No, I am not mad at you. I never was." Cordelia shrugged as she stuffed her mouth with fries. Regina chuckled as she looked around the diner. "I have no idea how you can eat so much and not gain any weight."  
"Because food is awesome and I am awesome." Cordelia replied with a grin before biting into the bacon cheese burger in front of her. The straight haired brunette turned to gaze out of the window and sighed. "So, how long do you think it'll be before we find mom?" Regina didn't reply as she stared at her plate in front of her. Cordelia's gaze shifted towards her younger sister and sighed realizing she hadn't even taken a bite of her food. "What's on your mind?" Regina continued to stare at her plate in front of her, deep in thought. "Reg." Cordelia called as she waved at the woman in front of her. Regina jumped as she looked at Cordelia with a confused look.  
"You say something?" Cordelia shook her head as she gave a concerned look over the younger woman, figuring that she was thinking about the case that happened in Ohio. She wanted desperately to ask what happened between her and Connor McIntyre but decided against it, realizing she didn't want her sister to relive the nightmare. She seemed to be sleeping fine but during the day it seemed she had dazed off often. A phone nearby began to ring and Regina pulled out her new cell phone that Cordelia suggested she get after calling Dean Winchester back in Toledo. She stared for a bit and answered.  
"Give me a sec." She whispered to the person on the line. "I'll be back," She said firmly to Cordelia as she got up. Cordelia raised an eye brow and her eyes followed the younger sibling outside of the diner. Through the glass window, she noticed Regina's face grow with concern. Noticing Cordelia watching, Regina turned her back to the window and continued on the phone. Cordelia took one last bite of her burger before throwing money on the table to cover the bill and got up from the booth, throwing her leather jacket over her shoulder. She quickly walked out of the diner to see who her sister was speaking with.  
"Sam, slow down. What's going on?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow as she stayed back as Regina continued on the phone. "Fine, fine. Cordelia's gonna be pissed. I'm going to try to convince her but I can't promise any-" Cordelia, angrily huffed as she walked over to Regina.  
"I hope that's not Sam and Dean Winchester you're talking to you sneaky little-"  
"Delia, wait-" Cordelia snatched the phone out of her sisters hand and placed it to her ear.  
"Why do you have Regina's new number Samuel?"  
"Uh-"  
"I called him when I got the new phone." Regina blurted out. Cordelia, clearly annoyed, gave her sister a disapproving look.  
"What do you want." Cordelia demanded as she closed her eyes  
"I told you not to call them!" She heard Dean scold in the background. Sam hushed his older brother and sighed.  
"We're dealing with a shape shifter in St. Louis, Missouri. It's getting out of control and we need yours and Regina's help. I really think we should team up and just work with each other. Please Cordelia." Sam pleaded. Cordelia looked at the phone and hung up.  
"Cordelia, what the hell! They need help!" Regina cried as she angrily tried to take her phone back. Cordelia pushed her sister away as she began typing on the phone as she got in to her car. "What are you doing!?" The younger of the two shouted as she slammed the car door. Regina's phone went off and Cordelia glanced at it before throwing the phone to her sister. She turned on the car and with a straight face began driving. Beside her, Regina stared at the phone then back at Cordelia as she focused on the road. Her phone went off again and Cordelia side-eyed Regina. "Dean says he's sorry Sam called and-"  
"I don't care Regina. I really don't. You disobeyed me. So for the whole ride, I'd appreciate it if you just shut your mouth." Cordelia spat angrily.  
"But why don't you want to help them? Why do you insist on us not trying to find Mom and John together?" Cordelia's express softened.  
"Because, when you're a hunter, people die. A lot of people die. Regular people and other hunters. You can't get too close to people because you never know what will happen to them. It's best to stay as far away from other people because then you care too much and when you care too much and something happens to them, guess what Regina, you're fucked. You know that better than anyone else." Cordelia winced as the last sentence escaped her lips, but it was true. Regina got close to Connor and fell in love during a case and because of that for some reason Regina had to take things into her own hands.  
"Look, what happened to Connor was my fault. But it's moms fault too. Hers and dads." Cordelia stomped on her breaks and the car squealed to a halt as Cordelia stared at Regina.  
"If it weren't for them we wouldn't have been safe. We would be like these other poor bastards who don't know what's out there. You wouldn't have met Connor if it weren't for them showing us the ugly monsters that crawl around in the world!" Cordelia spat. She couldn't believe her sister was blaming their parents for everything they did for them.  
"And that's not a bad thing! Maybe he'd be alive if I didn't meet him!"Regina had tears welled up in her eyes as Cordelia angrily searched through them  
"No, he wouldn't have been alive if he never met us. He would have died a lot sooner. We saved his ass the first time, stupid." She let go of the break and sped off. Regina stayed silent as she wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes. Cordelia glared at the road ahead of her as they drove the rest of the drive in silence.

* * *

"Alright Winchesters, I think it's best if we split up. Cover more ground that way." Cordelia looked at Regina half expecting her to tag along with her but instead avoided Cordelia's gaze.  
"Let's go Sam," Sam looked at Regina, then Cordelia. Cordelia nodded and began walking in the opposite direction. Dean ran after her trying to catch up.  
"What's going on between you and her?" The brunette ignored his question and continued to walk down the road. "Seems like you two fight a bunch." She sighed and continued to ignore him. "Helloooo, Earth to Cordelia."  
"Dean, do you ever shut up?" Cordelia snapped as she began walking off. "Check that alley, I'm going to keep looking somewhere you're not." She just wanted an excuse to break away. She couldn't help but feel like he was judging her relationship with Regina and no one knew them better than they knew each other. She couldn't help but realize he spoke the truth. It seemed like all the two siblings ever did was argue, but what siblings didn't. Plus she wasn't wrong for sticking up for her parents. She appreciated her parents showing her the world for what it was. She appreciated knowing the ugly part of it because knowing the ugly part of it she was able to protect herself and her younger sister. She realized she was more stuck in her own thoughts than actually looking for the shape shifter and sighed. "Maybe I'll go check on this Becky girl.." She mumbled as she pulled out a piece of paper Sam had given her earlier.

* * *

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Cordelia waited for a few moments and no one answered. She sighed again as she knocked a couple more times. Hearing foot steps behind her she whipped around and pulled out her gun aiming it at the person who had crept up behind her.  
"Woah!" Dean Winchester stood feet behind her with his hands up. "Cordelia, it's just me. I thought I'd check up on Becky." Cordelia sighed as she lowered her gun. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. She was a little mean earlier. She sighed and looked up at the stars.  
"I was doing the same." Dean began to stare at his feet as Cordelia looked back down at him."Dean I just want to say I'm sorry for earlier-" the door opened up behind her.  
"Can I help you?" The girl known as Becky asked. Cordelia turned around and looked back at Dean who was avoiding her gaze.  
"No, um. He's got it covered." Cordelia turned to walk away as she looked over at Dean, brushing past him. Something seemed odd but she shook her head, dismissing it. She started her car and decided to head back to the motel she had met Dean and Sam at. She pulled the spare key out of her pocket and entered the room. Plopping down on the bed she pulled out her phone wondering if Regina had texted. Nothing. Cordelia groaned as she flipped over on her stomach, hugging the pillow. Her eyes grew heavy. As much as she tried to fight it she drifted off to sleep.

"Delia, wake up." She heard. She opened one eye to see Dean's worried expression. "Delia,"  
"Really Dean?" She mumbled as she sat up. "What's wrong?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
"I'm just worried about you is all." He admitted. Cordelia laughed as she looked at him. Grinning sheepishly, he offered her a beer. She looked down and smirked, taking it. The two sat in silence. "Is it so bad that I want to be your friend Delia?" He asked, shocking the brunette. "I just want to get to know you better. I think you're an interesting person you know?" The brunette hated to admit it but she was flattered. "I just wish you would give me and Sammy a chance." Now she felt bad. She's always been so cold to the two siblings because she didn't want to get close to them. Maybe working with them wouldn't be so bad. "I know you felt it. That spark between us in Toledo." Cordelia stared at Dean as his eyes searched hers. "Before Sam and Regina came in to the car. There was a moment there, wasn't there?" Cordelia could feel her face getting hot until Dean placed his hand on her thigh. "Damn, you're so sexy." He whispered as his face inched closer to her. "I just can't contain myself around you" his hand moved upward.  
"Are you fucking serious?" Cordelia shoved him off and quickly stood up. Dean stood up with a hurt expression. "Just go, Dean. You're disgusting." Dean looked at the ground for a minute and bit the inside of his cheek  
"Fine, I'll go. Regina would probably appreciate this lot more than you huh?" Cordelia's eyes widened. Did he just say that?  
"Keep the fuck away from my sister you sick pervert." She growled as she shoved him again. He smirked, realizing he had gotten under Cordelia's skin.  
"Her skin looks so soft to touch. Her body, man, don't even get me started. You know I liked you a lot Cordelia but Regina, man, oh man. She's not as much of a pain in the ass and I think I'd much rather like to have her all to myself. Her ass is like damn and her t-" _**SMACK**_  
Cordelia huffed as her hand met Dean's face. Dean grabbed his cheek and looked at Cordelia angrily. "You bitch." He charged at Cordelia and pinned her to the ground. Cordelia yelped as he grabbed something out of his back pocket. It was a knife. He ripped open her shirt and began gliding the knife across her stomach. Cordelia winced as he put pressure on the blade making a small cut. He chuckled as he licked up her neck and placed his hand around her throat. Realizing this wasn't Dean, Cordelia glared.  
"You're not Dean." She managed to cough out.  
"Oh sweetheart, but I am." With that Dean tightened his grip around her throat. Cordelia struggled against him until she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Delia, delia, delia. If only you just let it happen instead of denying our connection." Cordelia lifted her head. After the blurriness came into focus Dean was seen playing with his knife.  
"You're not fucking Dean so stop talking like you are." Cordelia growled , realizing she was tied to a chair. Dean got up from his chair and walked over to her. He kneeled down to be eye level with her and smirked.  
"But I have all his memories, all of his thoughts on you and your sister, all up here." The shifter tapped his head as he continued smirking. "So yes, I think I am Dean. Man, the thoughts he has about you are wild." Cordelia spit in his face, angering him. He stood up and wiped the spit off his face before grabbing a fistful of her hair  
"God, you're such a pain. I'm not too sure what he sees in you" He growled as he let go of her hair before punching her. The chair she was tied to fell back as she groaned. "He's such a player you know? You, your sister, Becky, oh sweet Becky. She was a lot nicer than you are." Cordelia's eyes widened as he picked her chair back up.  
"What did you do to her!?" Cordelia growled as the shifters face grew close to hers.  
"That's a secret." He grabbed her chin and smirked as he crashed his lips onto hers. Cordelia shuddered as his tongue slid into her mouth. Disgusted she bit down and the shifter yelped. "You don't know when to quit bitch!" He yelled as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He pulled out his knife and began to glide it over her bare chest. Cordelia realized she was only in her bra but was relieved when she realized her pants were still on. She looked away as the knife continued to glide over her body. When the shifter realized he wasn't getting a reaction he backhanded the brunette and grinned. Still no reaction. He hummed as he stopped gliding the knife over her body and dug it into her side slowly making Cordelia yell out in pain.  
"FUCK!" she cried as he cackled.  
"Woo! This is fun ain't it!" The way he spoke just like Dean sent shivers down her spine. He grinned as he dug the knife in to her other side making her cry out again. "Let's take it a little further." He whispered as he cut off the button of her pants. Her eyes began to water as he unzipped her pants. She desperately wanted to beg him to stop but wouldn't, knowing it's what he wanted to hear. She wasn't going to beg a monster to not take advantage of her. She was better than that. But she wondered if that were true, why she let herself fall into this situation. He stabbed her the knife in her thigh making her yelp again. He slowly began to take off his belt and then made his way to unbutton his pants. Cordelia screamed in her head for him to stop and looked at him with tears running down her face. He laughed. "Aw, baby, don't cry. I can make you feel good, real good." Behind him Cordelia noticed the door open slightly. The real Dean creeped up on the shifter, putting a finger to his mouth. Cordelia looked away, seeing him for some reason didn't relieve her, it didn't make her feel safe at all. The shifter turned around to notice the real Dean and quickly buttoned his pants. Dean swings at the shifter and the shifter catches his arm. "Oh you son of a bitch, Dean I know you better than you know yourself." The shifter growls as he punches Dean a couple of times in the face knocking him to the ground. Dean groans as the shifter yanks the knife out of Cordelia's leg and makes his way over to Dean as Dean sweeps the shifters feet from under him.  
"Cordelia!" Regina cries, rushing over to her sister. She unties Cordelia's hands and feet. Cordelia quickly shoves Regina away and grabs Dean off of the other Dean and pins him to a wall  
"Delia, you got the wrong Dean! I swear I would never hurt you!" he cried. Cordelia grabbed Dean by the chin, forcing him to open his mouth and grabbed the gun off her bed.  
"Fuck you." She growled as she turned around and shot the Dean behind her. The shifter dropped as she shot him again in the chest. Sam rushes in and witnesses the scene in front of him.  
"Did you get the right one?" Sam asked with wide eyes. Cordelia chuckled as she put her leather jacket on to cover her bare skin.  
"Check that one's mouth. He has dry blood on the corner, or should at least." Sam listened and nodded.  
"Cordelia-" Dean called.  
"We should put the body right over there on the table, hide Dean, pretty sure the cops have been called because of the gunshots. Should make them think it was Dean who killed that one girl instead of your friend." Cordelia mumbled as she grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. Lighting the cigarette, Sam nodded and staged the body, telling Dean to wait in the car before calling the cops.

* * *

As soon as Cordelia gives her statement, the cops leave. Dean walks over towards her and tries to offer a smile. Cordelia ignores him, lighting the cigarette in her mouth.  
"So you said your moms been missing for a few months?" Sam asks Regina. She nods. "And your dad is Morgan Crow?" Dean looked up curious as Cordelia sighs and walks away towards her car. Dean chases after her and grabs her arm. Yanking her arm bag, Cordelia muttered a 'don't touch me' Surprised with her reaction Dean places a hand on her shoulder.  
"Cordelia, look, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry for whatever he said and everything he's done to you but you have to understand it wasn't me." Her stare burned into him. Her eyes were full of anger, hurt and hate.  
"You know shifters can hold memories and feelings of whoever's body it takes shape of?" Cordelia asked as her eyes searched his confused ones. "There is nothing between us Winchester. You are no one to me." She leaned in closer to him as he shook his head, completely confused. "Stay the fuck away from Regina."  
"But Cordelia I don't-" he whispers as he tries to defend himself.  
"Regina, let's go." Cordelia calls, not avoiding her gaze from Dean. "We're hunters just like you and Sam, we're not just pieces of ass." She spat next to his foot before turning around to get into her car. Regina and Sam arrive.  
"What's going on?" Sam questioned as he looked at Cordelia then back at Dean. Dean didn't answer but just stared at the angry Cordelia.  
"Get in the damn car Regina." Regina obeys mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to Dean and Sam. As soon as Regina gets in the car, Cordelia speeds off as the two brothers watched. In her rearview mirror she notices Sam walk towards the Impala and Dean still standing in the same spot watching her drive away.  
"It's not his fault Cordelia. It wasn't him."Regina replied realizing Cordelia's expression softened.  
"It may not have been the real him but it was still him." Cordelia mumbled as she began staring at the road ahead of them. Deep down she felt bad for treating Dean the way she did. Maybe everything the shifter said was just to fuck with her, but she couldn't take that chance. She had to protect Regina at all costs. There was no guessing on who wouldn't hurt them and who would. She also thought about what she said to Regina just the other day. She refused to get close. She refused to be vulnerable. She wanted the two to be safe. Even if that meant being alone.


End file.
